


Taming of the Beast

by foodeatspeople



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/M/M, macho bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodeatspeople/pseuds/foodeatspeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, oh what could tame the savage beast? Or is it beasts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Did this about three years ago and had it on FF.net but it was taken off( cause people be dicks). Hopefully, this will work out better. May continue, if I think of something else fun for them to do. Enjoy!

They were going to kill each other. The swords were flying and clashing, blood was being shed on both sides and she was powerless to stop them.  
They were killing each other, and she blamed Ichigo. If not for his big mouth, Kenpachi wouldn’t have come to the human world with the sole intent of finding and battling Grimmjow and she wouldn’t be standing on the sidelines watching them kill each other. Ichigo was probably cornered by the captain, since he favored the carrot top; he probably threw out a name of someone strong, someone the captain hadn’t fought and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t have to fight off Kenpachi for the millionth time.

  
Suzu could sympathize, Kenpachi’s reiatsu being as high as it was—still, she didn’t want Grimmjow seriously injured for some petty battle over whose sword was the biggest.

  
It seemed the longer it went on, the sharper Kenpachi’s sword became. He was clearly a little too much for the panther, but Grimmjow was so stubborn—there was no way he’d give in, even if it meant dying. More and more slashes landed, cutting the espada. He didn’t appear to feel them, or ignored it, continuing to drive forward and push the captain back momentarily. Kenpachi, for his part, seemed to be enjoying himself—laughing with each blow, even the ones he received from the Sexta.

  
Clearly they were both insane and Suzu would have to be the voice of reason. Still, how was she supposed to stop two beasts?

  
Yelling at them would be pointless—they were far too absorbed in battle. She could try and get someone else to stop them, but that would only end up causing more problems; Ichigo had already dodged that bullet and she didn’t feel right throwing Renji into this.  
Grimmjow received another hit and grit his teeth and then launched back in. By now, he was dripping blood and Suzu’s heart clenched; there was a sinking feeling in her gut. This couldn’t go on much longer. If she wanted them to stop, now would be the time to do it.

  
It was the stupidest idea of all time, making her just as insane if not more so, but Suzu figured at least one of them would stop in time. She waited until both were feet apart and panting and then surged forward, just as they did, standing between the two as their swords came down…

  
After a breathless minute and she could feel no pain, Suzu opened her orbs and almost regretted the whole thing. They had stopped; mere inches from her tender flesh, and neither appeared very keen on her interruption.  
Grimmjow grumped his displeasure, “Onna—get outta the way; now” His tone and glare were all in seriousness, but so was she. “No.”

  
“I want you to stop fighting.” She knew this would not go over well; she also had no idea how the Shinigami captain would take it. The whole thing could end very badly for her, in hindsight.

  
“The fuck I will” he stated; “Move.”

  
“No.” she was firm on this, no matter how he glared.

  
“Look at you; you’re bleeding all over!” His expression didn’t change, but she knew what he was thinking; and?

  
“Please, Grimmjow—I want you to stop.” She glanced at the captain behind her, more timidly, “Both of you.”

  
“Che—get outta the fucking way.” He dismissed her completely, shoving her out of the fight.

  
“We’re finishing this.”

  
Suffice to say, Suzu did not appreciate the gesture; her anger bubbled over and she grabbed Grimmjow’s sword with her right hand firmly, squeezing it.

  
This startled the panther and he eyed her.

  
“Look at this! Do you see this, Grimmjow?” She squeezed tighter and the blood coursed from her open palm, dripping onto the ground and wrapping over her wrist.

  
“Do you feel anything? Does that mean anything to you?” She indicated her hand, raising it for him to see as it continued to wind around her.

  
“How does that make you feel, seeing my blood? Are you happy, sad—angry?” He stared with no readable emotion, watching her rage.

  
“How the fuck do you think I feel seeing you bleeding and cut up to hell?” Her anger had only somewhat subsided and already she could feel her eyes wanting to well up.

  
“…I don’t like it.”

  
He observed her for a moment, neutral gruff expression in place. He saw the captain waiting and a vicious smirk took over. “Well I do; come on!” beckoning Kenpachi.

  
“Grimmjow—he’s too strong!” The Sexta paid no heed, thrusting forward and parrying an attack.

  
“Grimmjow—please!”She cried, but the fight raged on, stronger than ever and Suzu gave up trying.

  
She walked off with tears in her eyes. “Fuck it.”

  
She didn’t go back home; she didn’t want to see Grimmjow if or when he came back. She decided to go to Urahara’s as sort of neutral territory. Fortunately, the shop keep was home. She waltzed right in as Urahara was drinking tea and he was unfazed.

  
“Ah, Suzu-chan; what brings you here this evening?”

  
“Men are dicks” she replied rather ruthlessly. “Can I use your bathroom?”

  
/

  
“Ah, I see” he said, taking another sip. “That must have been quite frustrating.”

  
“Frustrating? More like infuriating…” she grumbled. She clenched her newly bandaged hand with its’ opposite and scowled. Grimmjow didn’t care; the only thing he cared about was battle.

  
Suzu sighed. “I’m gonna stay here for the night, if that’s okay?”

  
“Of course, Suzu-chan. Stay for as long as necessary.” She nodded and stood.

  
“I’m going to bed— night, Urahara-san.”

  
“Goodnight, Suzu-chan.”

  
She trudged to one of the many spacious rooms and slid the door open. There was already a bedroll laid out for her; apparently, Urahara did understand and for that, she was grateful. She closed the door and shuffled a bit before plopping down on her knees and heaving a sigh that evolved into a torrent of tears.

  
“That asshole—stupid Grimmjow” she cried, viciously swiping the liquid running down her face. She fumbled a bit with the covers, twisting to and fro, attempting to get situated. She lay on her side, wiping away tears that refused to let up, and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep.

  
From behind her, “So that’s where you ran off to” Grimmjow stood just in the doorway; he glanced down at her and then scanned the room. She stared at him, simultaneously relieved and pissed off.

  
“You-didn’t die…”

  
“Why the fuck would I have done that?” clearly, he was just as she left him…

  
“Because—you were fighting someone ten times stronger than you, AND you didn’t listen to me!”

  
“Che—that Shinigami is not stronger than ME” His eyes were clear and somehow Suzu felt reassured as he stared at her, like he wouldn’t disappear.

  
He glared around the room as he told her “If that prick hadn’t run away, I woulda beat him.”

  
“Huh—run away?” her brows furrowed. “You mean he just ran off— In the middle of a battle?”

  
“More like gave up—I was just about to use my Resurreccion and I woulda killed him!” Grimmjow was obviously annoyed at having been denied his victory but Suzu couldn’t have been more thankful.

  
She sat with her arms around her knees and sighed “I’m just glad that its over-“No sooner had the words left her lips, Suzu felt the pulse of a high reiatsu and immediately regretted saying anything.

  
Grimmjow felt it too and smirked, figuring for another fight, when Kenpachi appeared in the doorway, surprising them both. He had a blank, almost confused look on his face.  
There was a guttural sound, like a grunt of disappointment, but he entered nonetheless and took a seat further behind Suzu, as if he were invited. He leaned against the wall, an arm slung over one propped leg and seemed to ignore the fact they were in the room.

  
“Oi, Shinigami”, Grimmjow wanted to start right where they left off but Kenpachi was a step ahead.

  
“I’m not into fighting weaklings.” He didn’t even open his eye, clearly not intimidated by the espada, who was growing ever more incensed the longer he was denied.

  
“Shinigami—“

  
“Get stronger—then we’ll fight.”

  
Grimmjow was seething, fist at his side and she knew that look—one promising death.  
Hoping to stave off some more violence and bloodshed, Suzu asked him “Why-are you here, if not to fight?”

  
“I was looking for Ichigo” he said. “I thought he was here.”

  
The captain’s legendary sense of direction had led him astray yet again. Suzu was at a loss, but the Sexta would not be swayed—he insisted they fight and refused to back down, much to her chagrin.

  
“Grimmjow—cut it out already! You’re still hurt!”

  
“We’ve been over this, or do you remember?” She crawled out of her bedroll and stood “I don’t want you to fight!”

  
“Stay out of it! He’s mine!”

  
“Grimmjow—”

  
Kenpachi had no intention of leaving and Grimmjow was being an obstinate ass; things were shaping up just like before and Suzu did not want to travel that path again. Last time, she nearly killed herself--stupid ego-driven animals!  
Then it occurred to her…two could play this game. “Fine”

  
Suzu calmly strode around the agitated panther and proceeded to situate herself directly in the captain’s lap, yet again betwixt the guys. She had her back to the espada, but she could feel his ire. Good, she thought. Maybe he would get just how she was feeling, every time he ignored her.

  
Kenpachi had opened his eye when she sat down, questioning her with his stare, but Suzu refused to be intimidated.  
If Grimmjow was going to be an ass, she would be just as pigheaded.

  
Instead of focusing on how nervous she was, she focused on the captain’s many physical quirks that she had overlooked before-like the long scar that ran straight down the left side of his face. She wanted to reach out, run her fingertips over it and see what it felt like and she almost did, until Grimmjow’s bitching reached her ears.

  
“Onna—what are you doing?” he warned rather than questioned. “Stand the fuck up!”

  
Suzu sighed, but addressed the captain instead, saying “Don’t worry about him—“she craned her neck around to glare at the espada. “He’ll get over it.”

  
“After all—“this time, she did trace his scar, just towards the bottom. “—if SOMEONE wants to do something, no matter how STUPID or RECKLESS, they should just do it, right? No matter what someone else might think…” It was a clear jab at Grimmjow, who growled in the background, his reiatsu raised another notch. “And if they don’t like it, they can just fuck off.”

  
“Onna—GET. UP.” This was her last warning and she knew it. She was playing with fire. Anymore than this, Suzu wasn’t sure what he’d do.

  
Suzu also realized she didn’t care.  
She was too busy trying to decide if the captain was actually missing an eye and if so, how exactly he lost it.

  
Grimmjow’s tolerance faded and he was right behind her, roughly grabbing her arm in an instant. She twisted around, still managing to remain in the captain’s lap, somehow and screamed in the panther’s face. “LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

  
What immediately followed was the unmistakable feel of rather large hands cupping her rather small bosom and a blush overtaking Suzu’s face, knowing just whose hands they were.

  
She froze. Her mind raced with a million thoughts, but none more pertinent than the solitary word, ‘why’. Why exactly was the rough looking, Shinigami captain—the one who had insane reiatsu and an even crazier personality—why was he currently molesting her small person?  
And what exactly could she do about it?

  
What could she say—and yet she heard herself choke out “E-excuse me?”

  
“Figured that would get ya to shut up.” He said. His hands still encompassed her breasts, massaging as he spoke. “I was gettin’ tired of the yapping.”

  
Nowhere in his explanation did it help to alleviate her current predicament.

  
Grimmjow, for his part, was eerily mute and that worried her more.

  
“Umm, is there a reason you’re still—you know—touching me?” She really didn’t want to seem rude, or somehow incur his wrath, but she was growing more uncomfortable by the second. And still, he was touching her.

  
The captain deigned no reply however, his actions speaking in his stead. His groping hands continued and she found it harder to concentrate, still partially aware that Grimmjow was present.

  
His fingers pinched through the fabric and she jumped. His right hand descended downwards, unbuttoning her shorts and his long fingers glided easily over her most sensitive spot, over the panties and she squeaked.  
She was panting, attempting to remember what she had been thinking when she sat on his lap. Certainly, this was not what she had envisioned.

  
This had to stop.

  
It only grew worse however as the captain slid his hand inside her underwear, stroking her in full. He slipped one slender digit inside her and Suzu nearly died, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

  
Grimmjow’s reiatsu suddenly spiked sharply, the room exploding in suffocating animosity. It was clear he ‘disagreed’ with the situation at hand, nearly choking Suzu with his high spiritual pressure; but Kenpachi laughed, taunting him. “That’s more like it!”

  
“If you’re so upset, don’t just stand there—you want the woman, take her back!”

  
Suzu watched helplessly as he stalked over, anger and hatred plain to see; there’d be no stopping them now. She had unintentionally, stupidly made it worse, and she was far too weak to do anything of merit.  
She only hoped that the panther didn’t try to kill her as well, shutting her eyes for the inevitable as he stood a mere foot away.

  
Instead, her shirt and bra lifted up and she felt warmth as his mouth encased a nipple, sucking with zealous need. His left hand squeezed and flicked a bud, while his teeth scraped its’ twin peak, his tongue soothing the hurt after.

  
“Grimm-jow…”

  
Suzu could not understand what was going on but, lack of oxygen and euphoria were clouding her mind to the point of uncaring. All she knew was that their combined efforts were creating a pleasure unlike any she had experienced before.

  
If they kept at this pace, she wouldn’t last much longer.

  
Luckily, Grimmjow got greedy, deciding he wanted her all to himself, snatching her off the captain’s lap to place her in his own, facing him. His hand found one breast, fondling as he kissed her; his tongue swiped along her lips before tasting her mouth, their tongues twining together. The panther broke apart, biting her neck, claiming her and glared at Kenpachi over her shoulder, challenging him.

  
Their fight hadn’t ended, the rules simply changed.

  
Kenpachi accepted with a grin, rejoining the pair, his hand once more finding her sweet spot. Suzu moaned out loud as the captain delved deeper than before, hitting that spot again and again.

  
The Sexta grew frustrated watching the captain succeed and tried creating some distance, lying down with the girl atop him. Then, he flipped, forcing Kenpachi’s skillful hand out and kicked him, sending the captain backwards. Grimmjow, in the meantime, had taken off her shorts and panties altogether and was thoroughly enjoying himself with her taste, stroking her with his tongue.

  
Suzu squirmed beneath his talented tongue, quickly growing in need with each swipe. When he flicked her sensitive pearl, continuing to assault her with licks and strokes, she almost came. Kenpachi put a stop to that with a swift kick to the panther’s ribs, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

  
Disappointed when the pleasure stopped, Suzu sat up, unsure what had happened or where Grimmjow had gone. Kenpachi was right there, however, quickly taking up his spot. He hoisted her effortlessly into his lap, removing entirely her bra and shirt, and ravishing her mouth with his. She moaned into the kiss, marveling how someone so rough could be so tender.

  
Grimmjow had composed himself and readied a cero, firing it straight for the captain who easily dodged, coming to lay over Suzu, still lip-locked. A hand at her chest, he licked down the side of her neck while Suzu lay vulnerable beneath, her arms stretched above her. The espada growled, stamping over and yanking her out from the captain, rather aggressively. He pinned her to the wall and smothered her with possessive bites to her chest, neck and collarbone, her legs lifted around the panther. What should have been painful only turned her on that much more, and Suzu tipped her head back, exposing her neck in offering.

  
It was a short time until Kenpachi interrupted, grabbing the back of the Sexta’s head in one massive hand, flinging him to the opposite side. He smoothly caught Suzu, placing her back on her feet, a toothy grin as he eyed the espada sprawled to the floor.

  
Suzu was at chest level, admiring the captain’s many abdominals with a slight caress and a timid lick. She found yet more scars, parting his shihakusho to get a better look and perhaps a better taste. Kenpachi glanced down, placing a gentle hand on her head, and deflected a blow from the espada with his other. His grin intensified to a full blown smile and he laughed, blocking each subsequent attack the panther launched.

  
By now, the two were fighting in full, Suzu forgotten in the background. She sighed, giving up any notion of stopping them, and walked back to the other side of the room, attempting to locate her clothing. She tripped halfway to the door, landing hard on one knee and sliced the top of her left foot open, having tripped on the captain’s Zanpakuto. She sat with her foot in her hands, blood gushing from her injury, naked, her knee throbbing, wishing they would stop fighting for five seconds and pay attention.  
Instead, the tears welled in helpless indignation, a pitiful ‘Ouch’ the only sound she made.

  
Oddly enough, that was all it seemed to take; the sounds of clashing paused, and she saw the quick look they each gave her.

  
“I fell” she said, bloody foot still in hold, remnants of tears driving her point further home.

  
“Why’d you do that, dummy?” Kenpachi teased as the pair approached, putting their death match on hold.

  
“I wasn’t trying to-“she pouted. “I tripped over that” pointing to the sword lying haphazardly near her. The captain knelt beside her, taking her injured foot for inspection and Grimmjow held back slightly behind him, but appeared to be in a better mood.

  
“Che—dumbass-- Look where you walk, next time.” Grimmjow berated her but there was no real anger in his words. He was back to normal—as normal as he ever was—and Suzu was glad. She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

  
“It’s kinda deep” the captain was saying and she turned back just in time to witness him lift her foot to his mouth and drag his tongue across the wound. She gasped and tried to retract her foot, but he held fast. Her face soured, but otherwise she said nothing.

  
After a minute, “There should be bandages in the bathroom.” Grimmjow retrieved them before Suzu even knew he was gone, and roughly set about binding her injury, making her wince.

  
“Be careful—ouch!”

  
It was done and she wiggled her foot, testing the feel. It wasn’t too bad and didn’t hurt quite as much.

  
“I like it better when you work together” she told them. “Stuff gets done.” Like me, for example

  
It occurred to Suzu she was still naked, making her a bit self-conscious. True, they had been doing stuff before, but now they were just staring. A chill crept up her, forcing a slight shiver and encouraging her to move. “I think I’m gonna—put some clothes on…” She felt like prey, with them so near her, yet not saying anything.

  
She managed to stand, her foot not posing too much of a problem, and made to go around the guys when Grimmjow halted her, a smirk spread on his face. He leaned down, next to her and whispered “We’re not done”, nipping the shell of her ear. From behind her, Kenpachi had stood, blocking her in further, trapping her between them. She had the decency to blush, swallowing the lump in her throat and tried to keep her legs from buckling; imaging all the things they could do to her.

  
What she did not expect, was to be lifted from behind by the captain; his arm secure across her chest with his hand attached to a breast, his mouth finding hers for a passionate kiss. There was a fairly sizeable height disparity between her and the captain; this made things simpler.

  
Grimmjow took advantage of the situation, affixing himself at her core, her legs draped over his shoulders while he contented himself with her essence.  
Suzu thanked whatever deity that decided Shinigami and espada should exist in humanoid form and be so thoroughly equipped in satisfying the human body. No ‘normal’ man could ever hope to compete. When she managed to catch her breath, she panted “Maybe—I should return the-favor.”

  
/

  
Suzu was on her knees, with Grimmjow standing in front of her; she felt him, working him slowly through the hakamas, feeling him grow. She slipped him free and licked her lips in preparation; one hand grasped him, pumping unhurriedly before placing her lips on him, not yet taking him in her mouth. She licked her way around his girth, still stroking and then took just the head in her mouth, swirling the tip with her tongue. Grimmjow sucked in with a small hiss of appreciation, watching with keen fascination and an animal desire. Her head began to bob as she took more in, setting a steady rhythm, feeling him pulse beneath her hand.

  
Kenpachi, not to be forgotten, took a breast in his mouth, sucking and teasing a nipple; it was hard to ignore, but Suzu never broke her pace, concentrating on the erratic sound coming from the Sexta, nearly growling in want. Kenpachi wasn’t satisfied with just that and decided he wouldn’t wait. He lifted her from her position, dislodging her mouth from its task, and thrust inside her more than ready core, forcing a scream from Suzu. She hadn’t anticipated it and he was far thicker than she was used to. Nevertheless, she rode him as he lay back, rocking and gasping, Grimmjow forgotten.

  
The espada had been so close, moments away from his climax, and that damn Shinigami interfered. He growled in earnest, his fists clenched. The captain responded with “Haven’t done it for a while-“, thrusting deeper, making her moan, smiling like the devil. Grimmjow tried to hit him, aiming for his smug face, but Kenpachi rolled over, only increasing the pleasure for Suzu, grabbing the ends of his open shihakusho, her head thrown back.  
It wasn’t long before she came, her jubilant cry sounding to the heavens. The captain smirked and Grimmjow glared, jealousy seizing him. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Doesn’t she sound like that with you?” he mocked the panther, still inside Suzu though he had paused. She was breathing quite heavily, taxed from her orgasm. He was letting her catch her breath.

  
“SHINIGAMI!” Grimmjow flew at the captain, his leg striking out and Kenpachi caught him before he could land the blow. He held the espada’s leg inches from his face, for once no smile accompanying it.

  
“You care about the woman that much, huh…heh”

  
Suzu regained her breath and her eyes landed on Grimmjow; he really did care. She smiled and tugged on the captain’s sleeve. “Hey—can I get up?”

  
Kenpachi allowed her freedom and watched as she went straight to Grimmjow, throwing her arms around his middle in a tight embrace. He accepted with gruff awkwardness, not good with mushy moments. “Onna—“

  
She pulled back with a goofy smile, “Yes, Grimmjow?” She was positively beaming adoration.

  
“Are we gonna fuck, or not?”

  
Instead of being offended or upset, she smiled and said as a matter of fact, “Well, duh—stupid.”

  
He scoffed in a playful way and kissed her, picking up where they left off.

  
/

  
Now, thoroughly exhausted, Suzu lay in a tangle on top of the Sexta; Kenpachi was to her side, sweaty and breathing a little heavy. As it turned out, the two worked well together if given the right incentive, and old dogs can learn new tricks—and positions.

  
“See” she wheezed, not moving from the panther’s chest. “I told you—it’s better when you cooperate.” Neither guy said anything but Suzu didn’t care.

  
“As for your little contest—I think you tied—“To this, there was some discontent, but neither moved. She sighed, quite pleased and relaxed.

  
Now if only she knew what to tell Urahara in the morning…


End file.
